


Taking The Lead

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Clannibal, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate their fifth anniversary of moving to Buenos Aires, Clarice Starling plans every last detail of a night out on the town. However, Hannibal has a plan or two of his own. Takes place after the novel “Hannibal.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Little Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I did quite a bit of research on Argentine tango: the steps, poses and proper dance floor etiquette, for this story. However, I am not a dancer. If you are and see something incorrect, let me know because who doesn't love a good learning opportunity. The story contains a brief encounter with an original character who Clarice has befriended.

Clarice Starling stuck her keys in the front door, unlocking and opening it wide. She heard the Theremin on the air from the music room as she closed and locked the door. She slipped off her shoes and sat her bags down in the foyer’s marble table before walked quietly towards the music room. Clarice lingered in the doorway; the music room was one of Hannibal’s rooms. She was more than welcomed for he often played for her and they had taken to entertaining the few friends they had made. But when he was alone in there playing on its fancy antique instruments, she felt as if she was trespassing into one of his Memory Palace rooms that they did not share. However she also had the overwhelming urge to sneak in and stick her hand under his and ruin his composition. She decided not to, it was rude.

Dr. Lecter sat in front of the instrument, his hand moving gracefully floating through the air above it bringing it to life. His eyes were closed but he could smell a faint trace of her perfume. He slowly lowered his hand, “Someday, Clarice I will show you how to direct the Theremin and you will find it beautiful instead of sounding as you say like the wails of a dying animal.”

“I will always prefer the harpsichord and you know that. Come I picked up a few things for you tonight!”

Hannibal smiled large exposing all his little teeth as he stood. He relished the child like glee Clarice took in celebrating their anniversary of moving to Buenos Aires. He never forgot how wide her eyes and smile were the moment the city’s skyline came into view from her window seat. Starling had never been out of the United States, but now here she was about to live the cosmopolitan lifestyle she had dreamed of and she had the perfect guide in her lover. It was originally her idea to celebrate the anniversary but she usually left the details up the Doctor; he had years of experience she did not. 

However this was their fifth anniversary and with each year Clarice trusted her taste more and more. She already trusted her fashion sense more than Hannibal’s. She loved her fashions magazines, lived for the September issues and every dress choose for opening nights, galas and dinners still made the Doctor’s breath catch in his throat like that fateful dinner years ago.

“Now, Hannibal,” She took his hand leading him downstairs to the foyer. She dug through the large bag and removed a small brown bag and handed it to him. 

He recognized the label on the bag as one of his favorite custom tailor shops in the city, “What have you done, my Little Starling?” He looked in the bag and saw two boxes the same color as the bag. He sat the bag down next to her large sky blue bag, removed the long one and opened it first. Inside was a maroon red tie made of the finest silk.

She smiled large as she pushed some of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear. The Doctor now noticed he she had her roots touched up while she was out in prep for tonight, “It matches your eyes.”

“I see that and its finery,” he sat the box down next to bag before removing the next box. “Your taste has exceeded my expectations.”

“Glad I could keep you on your toes.” Clarice responded dryly rolling her eyes.

He opened the second box to see a pair of cuff links, “Oh, Clarice sliver and onyx, something completely different. They are wonderful.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He then stuck his fingers in the large sky blue bag, “And what do we have in here?"

Starling snatched the bag quickly and put it behind her back, “That is not for you!” She headed down to the end of the foyer before turning around, “You do not get to see that until tonight. And speaking of tonight; I want you dressed and ready to go at 8pm. Dress to dance and impress in black, with the tie and cuff links. ”

Dr. Lecter merely nodded as she disappeared back up the marble stairs.


	2. Scary Beauty

Clarice brought the tissue up to open mouth and closed down on it, blotting her bright red lips. Once done she balled the tissue up and tossed it into the trash can. She tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear and looked at her reflection in approval. Clarice spent more time in front of the mirror these days as she got closer to 40 and kept the regimented skin care routine her dermatologist recommended. She prided herself on not looking her age without using drastic measures. Starling knew there was no miracle in these jars and credited most of the change in her appearance to the drastic lifestyle change of the past 5 years.

She lifted up the small bottle of L’air Du Temps she’d acquired for tonight. It had been years since she’d worn her old favorite and she knew at one little hint of it the Doctor would go wild. Starling smirked at her reflection she spritzed a little on her neck and then her wrists. She then grabbed her tube of lipstick sticking it into her black Chanel pocketbook and turned her dressing room light off just as the Grandfather clock downstairs struck eight o’clock.

Hannibal already had some of the downstairs lights on dimly so their house wasn’t completely dark when they returned home at whatever hour in the morning. Ever prompt, he leaned against banister waiting for Clarice to join him. He had yet to put his jacket on and rolled one of his new cuff links between his index finger and thumb as he admired it. He had to hand it to her for getting him something completely different from what he already owned. Dr. Lecter looked up when he heard the sound of heels on the marble staircase; his breath caught in his throat and he smiled large. 

Claire wore a slinky brand new dress of maroon silk that perfectly matched the Doctor’s tie. Its higher scoop neckline revealed no cleavage, only that she wore no bra. The straps did expose her pale shoulders and shapely arms. However the slit on the right side revealed a great deal. It went from the end of the dress at her knees almost all the way to the top of her thigh. She wore no stockings. It was simple, sultry and yet so elegant. 

“You are so beautiful it's scary.”

“And you haven’t seen the back,” Clarice was still on the stairs but she turned around to reveal the back. The scoop back went down all the way to her waist and there were a few thin strips across her shoulder blades connecting the sides.

“Somebody is leaving very little to the imagination tonight but is very elegant in doing so,” Hannibal teased. “Now, I have a little something for you in honor of this anniversary.” Clarice finished descending the stairs as Dr. Lecter removed a box from his pants pocket. He took a breath and paused with the lid of the box in the air. His red eyes narrowed, “ _That_ perfume! That L’air Du Temps!”

She smiled coyly at him, “What about it?”

Hannibal put the lid back on the box and put it back in his pocket before pulling her into his arms, “What are you trying to do Ex-Special Agent Starling?” 

It had been a while since he had called her that and she liked it. It was one of his giveaways that he was at least concerned, if not scared, of what she was doing. 

“Nothing,” she said backing out of his arms and taking his hand. “We need to leave now; we’re going to be late for our dinner reservation.” 

Hannibal’s eyes widened, “Reservations?” She truly was trying to do something; he was used to cooking an extra fancy meal for their anniversaries.

Clarice smiled wide. Yes she was having a wonderful time taking the lead with this.

*******

Dr. Lecter found himself sitting across from Ex-Special Agent Starling as two large plates of _parrilla_ were brought to their table. This restaurant wasn’t high class fine dining; it was crowded, loud with the chatter of guests and yelling of waiters and kitchen staff. The plates weren’t fine china, there were spots on the silverware and the couple looked overdressed. Clarice could see the Doctor’s anxiety rising as she cut into her meat, “Isn’t this place alive?”

“That’s one way of describing it.”

“Natalia brought me here for lunch. You might not like the ambiance but you will love the food.”

Hannibal noticed which meat she had cut into, “I say, Clarice, are you really going to eat lamb?”

She arched an eyebrow. He really was scared of what she had in store for the night and was grasping at straws for any kind of control. Calmly, not breaking eye contact with him, she raised the fork to her mouth, removed the piece of lamb with her teeth, chewed and swallowed. She then changed her look to one of affection and smiled, “Hannibal, darling, after perfectly sautéed human brain, what’s a little lamb to me?” She reached across the table and caressed his hand, “Besides you’re the reason they’re silent. No go ahead, try your lamb I promise you’ll love it.”


	3. Surprise Steps

Starling pulled their Mercedes up in front a nightclub, threw it into park and killed the engine. From the passenger window Dr. Lecter studied the neon lights of the club’s sign before noticing the line of people on the sidewalk behind velvet ropes waiting to get in. Security the size of Barney with earpieces and a clipboard kept them in check. This crowd was significantly younger than what he was used to but after the _parrilla_ proved wonderful despite the restaurant’s horrible setting, he was now more curious than afraid of what she was doing.

Clarice jumped out of the car, walked over to the valet and handed him the keys. Of course the moment she did cat calls and whistles erupted from guys in the line. The instant Hannibal stepped out of the passenger’s side, the hot Buenos Aires air got a chill. He adjusted his tie as his red eyes looked over the line and it went silent. To a lot of the outside world he could still be a monster; and this was especially true when anyone was rude to his Little Starling. The crowd watched in awe as Clarice smiled as she linked her arm with his and led them right up to the security guard. The line continued to watch in stunned silence.

“Two for Natalia; Charlotte and Emanuel,” Clarice said cheerfully. 

The man looked down at his clipboard and made a check mark before lifting one of the velvet ropes to let them in. 

“Will I ever get to meet this elusive Natalia? She obviously has connections,” the Doctor whispered into Clarice’s ear.

“She’s here tonight.”

The lights inside on the upper level were the bar and tables were was dim, a regular light show shown down on the dance floor below. Clarice checked her pocketbook before Hannibal led her over to the balcony and studied the couples on the dance floor engaged in tango while a band played on stage.

“ _Parrilla_ and now tango. I see what you’re up to, Clarice; celebrating five years in Buenos Aires with Argentina traditions. It’s wonderful.” 

“I did tell you there would be dancing.”

“But it’s been so long since we’ve practiced your tango and you were unsure of it then.”

Clarice let out an exaggerated sigh, making sure her shoulders rose and fell. She grabbed the Doctor’s hand and led him down the stairs to the dance floor. 

“We can go the middle to work on your steps,” Hannibal looked for a break in the line so they could head to the middle of the dance floor.

“No, Hannibal, we’re joining the line but let me make one thing clear, I’m leading.”

Dr. Lecter walked Clarice to clear spot on the floor, pulling her tightly into the crux of his arm, their chests touching. Clearly Clarice did not really want to lead but as he was contemplating it, she took the first step; and he was forced to follow as to not make a fool of himself. She really was full of surprises. Every so many steps Clarice paused to perform a stationary figure. Hannibal could only smile and chuckle as he followed her lead as he’d sink lower to the floor with her as she’d extend a leg behind her. Another time hold her up straight she’d rest a knee on his thigh as she ran her hand down his neck. During their stationary figures Hannibal would scan the floor.

“You know, Clarice a great deal of people are watching us,” He whispered in her ear once she was back in the crux of his arm. “It’s not that often one sees such a beautiful woman leading a man, let alone one of my age. I’m the oldest man here.”

“Since when are you insecure, Doctor? It’s my leading isn’t it? Tell you what; let’s give them something to really look at.” 

She led him to the center of the floor, kicked her right leg up and wrapped it completely around him. She leaned back at her waist, arching her arms over her head. Hannibal tightened his grip on the small of her back pushing her into him more. His breathing deepened as he took his free hand, wrapped it around her bare throat and squeezed lightly. A chill went down his spine, a chill he hadn’t felt in decades. He let go and ran his fingers over the silk of her dress, caressing one of her breasts as he brought his hand down to her waist.Clarice closed her eyes and sighed, her chest rising and falling with heavy breath. She’d caught the Doctor’s light squeeze of her throat and filed it in her mental notes for later as she brought herself back upright. As she leaned in and rested her forehead against his, she could feel his arousal growing in his pants.

“Get that under control, the night is young,” she whispered in his ear before playfully biting his earlobe. With cat like grace, she unwound her leg and removed herself from his arms, “I’ll be back.” Clarice headed towards the stairs leaving the stunned Doctor on the dance floor. 

Once back on the bar level, Clarice retrieved her checked bag, found the restroom and entered. Initially the bright lights of the restroom in contrast to the dimly lit club were blinding but her eyes quickly adjusted. She stared intently at her reflection before blotting her forehead with her compact’s powder applicator. Clarice was quite proud with how the night was going. The bathroom door opened to reveal Natalia, Clarice’s friend Dr. Lecter was anxious to meet. 

Her dark red painted lips grinned large as she looked at Clarice, “Damn Charlotte, you looked amazing on the floor. All those lessons I gave sure as Hell paid off.” 

“Thanks, Natalia,” Clarice responded to her alias now like it was second nature. 

Natalia turned to her reflection as she ran her fingers through her tousled dark brown hair, “Why didn’t you tell me he was older? No wonder you always look so good; he knows how to treat his girl.”

“I didn’t think it mattered,” Clarice clicked her compact shut and placed it back into her pocketbook.

“It matters,” Natalia adjusted the straps of her dress. “There’s a reason you go to the opera and mingle with the socialites of Buenos Aires despite being Expats. A man his age has money, class and connections. I got you dance lessons and VIP access to one of the hottest tango spots in the city. I want access to an art gallery opening.”

Clarice chuckled as she re-checked her bag, “I think we can do that. There’s one coming up in a couple of weeks.”

She locked arms with Natalia and headed out to look for the Doctor. She didn’t have to look far; she found him sitting at a table with two wine glasses. 

The reds of his eye lit up and his smile exposed all his small teeth, “I’m guessing you are the elusive Natalia.” He extended his hand, “Emanuel. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Likewise,” Natalia gave the Doctor a firm handshake. “I hope you haven’t paid for those yet; grab them and follow me. As part owner of this club and I have access to the VIP lounge and we sure as Hell aren’t sitting out here. I’d say Charlotte, here earned a little time in VIP. All those dance lessons I gave her paid off.”

“Dance lessons?” Hannibal looked Clarice in the eyes as grabbed the glasses and stood. All the afternoons and evenings Clarice had been spending out suddenly made sense. Not that she ever needed to explain herself. He never asked her either; their relationship was one built on trust and understanding. 

Starling walked up to him and took one of the glasses, “Yes, dance lessons. Now, Natalia which way to the lounge?”


	4. A Taste of Violence

Dr. Lecter unlocked their front door and held it open wide for Clarice. She smiled at him as she stepped into the dimly lit foyer, “Thank you, Doctor.” 

He closed and relocked the door before putting his hands on her shoulders. “You were on fire tonight, my Little Starling,” he whispered in her ear. He lifted his hands and moved them to her waist. “Full of surprises, for a wonderful anniversary,” he said between kisses on her shoulders. He then spun her around; his red eyes piercing. He pushed her into the foyer wall and pinned her there like a piece of art with his body. Dr. Lecter’s frame might have been small, but he was forceful when he wanted to be.

Clarice looked up at Hannibal her eyes wide; her shoulder blades ached dully from the force in which he pushed her into the wall. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breath. Every once in a Clarice wanted a taste of his violence; every once in a while he gave it to her. She had a feeling tonight would be one of them, after he squeezed her throat on the dance floor.

“My turn to lead,” Hannibal hissed in her ear. He kissed her hard, smearing her bright red lipstick, getting it all over his lips. His lips eventually made their way down her throat leaving a light trail of lipstick. Hannibal stopped at scoop neck of her slinky dress. 

Clarice reached up and grabbed the lapels of his jacket tight; she was still on fire and was not going to let this turn into one of his long teased out love making sessions. “What do you mean your turn to lead? This was my night of planning.”

“Yes, Clarice but the clock in the car said it was 3:15am. It is a new day,” He wrapped his hands around her wrists and yanked her hands off his jacket. He pinned her arms above her head against the wall, “My turn to lead.” This time words came out slow, forceful yet soothing; a command not to be questioned. 

Starling looked deep into his eyes and the tension in her wrists melted. Like those early days of therapy; when Clarice submitted to Hannibal she did so completely. Dr. Lecter let go of her wrists, running his hands over her arms, down her sides, stopping to grope her breasts. The silk of the dress betrayed how fast her nipples hardened. Hannibal reached back up to the neckline and ripped the maroon fabric at an angle until Clarice’s right breast was exposed. She gasped in response. What was he thinking? She had just bought this dress; it was custom tailored!

The Doctor only leered at her as he held onto her waist and brought his mouth to that taut nipple and sucked on it hard. This part of Hannibal’s foreplay was terribly predictable; he truly had not given up Clarice’s breast since she had offered it to him. She still enjoyed it immensely; she just also found it equally amusing that such an intelligent, complicated and peculiar man could have something as simple as a breastfeeding hang up. Clarice closed her eyes and sighed, her thoughts completely away from the damaged dress. She brought her arms down and ran her fingers through his hair. 

Starling’s thoughts were interrupted by a pinch. She whimpered in response to the mixture of sensations of her nipple between The Doctor’s teeth. He pulled harder and further out than usual; any further and he could have done some harm. Clarice dug her nails into Hannibal’s scalp as her arousal heightened, “Oh dear God!”

He removed his teeth and her breast bounced towards her and then down. While it had felt good while the Doctor played with it, Clarice’s nipple was already sore and over sensitive.

“Good thing your dress have a slit, one less thing for me to tear,” Hannibal pushed the silk up to expose the black lace thong Starling had on underneath. Keeping the dress propped up against her pelvis with his arm, his fingers found the waistband of thong and tore them off her in an aggressive motion. 

Clarice let out a startled yelp and actually jumped, her heels clacking on marble floor. She then stood, back against the wall, gasping for breath.

“Oh Clarice, I did not mean to startle you. I’d forgotten what fear looked like in your eyes,” He raised the hand that did not hold her panties and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “However the smell of your cunt and the dampness of these panties betray your true feelings.”

Clarice moved her hands from Hannibal’s head onto his cheeks and drew his face close to hers, “Nice to see you haven’t lost your edge in the field of Forensic Psychiatry.”

The Doctor scoffed as he dropped her thong to the floor before bringing that hand under the slit of Starling’s dress. His index and ring fingers parted her folds while his middle finger used her wetness against her to slide fast up and down against her clit. A smug smile played his face as Clarice grabbed his face tighter and panted in reaction. He stopped abruptly and pulled his hand away, her dress acting like a closing curtain, “Clarice, I never lose my edge in anything.”

Clarice rubbed his sideburns with her thumbs, “Touché, Doctor.”

Dr. Lecter now undid his fly, exposing that he was already fully erect. He then grabbed the sides of Clarice’s waist, pulling her away from the wall, lifting her up. 

“Here?” She giggled wrapping her legs around him, her hands moving to grip shoulders tight. Hannibal moved his hands from her waist to her behind, balling the back of the dress up so he could grab her behind. Clarice lowered herself at angle that helped him guide his cock into her. 

“Oh Hannibal,” She whispered into his ear once he was fully in. 

He then pushed her back into the wall for support before smothering her with his body. He braced himself against the wall with one hand, the other still holding her rear. He forcefully kissed her before thrusting fast and violently. Clarice moaned wrapping her legs tighter around him and her arms around his neck.

Starling noted how different the foyer looked dimly lit through the haze of lust. Everything always looked different through the haze of lust; but the foyer became downright uncanny to her. The marble table looked more like a mythological creature in a dream on the horizon that would vanish into the mist if she got any closer. She once suggested they hang a painting above the table but at this moment she was grateful they never got around to it. 

“Oh Hannibal…Hannibal…” Clarice whimpered, closing her eyes now focusing all her attention on the connection of their bodies. She felt the tension building her in body, herself tightening around his cock. 

Hannibal felt it and knew she was right on the edge. He pushed into her deep and hard in response, “La Petite Mort. Let me kill you, Clarice.”

“Yes, yes, oh God yes!” She exclaimed as she felt the sweet pulsating of her orgasm start between her legs. The waves continued up her body releasing all that tension which had built up only minutes earlier. Her arms went limp to her sides and she tilted her head back into the wall, satiated. 

Hannibal took advantage that sex at this angle and position allowed him access to her neck. He closed his eyes and inhaled deep. The L’air Du Temps had the given effect on him all night Clarice was going for. He thought of their fateful first meeting all those years when he was in that cramped cell; when he humored this little FBI trainee because it amused him and he might never get the chance to do something like that again. It was a reminder of how far they’d come. 

Oh what the mixture of it with her sweat and the musk of her cunt did to him! She was still just as intoxicating as that first meeting, the only difference was now he could admit how much he hoped she’d come back after that visit. He slammed into her harder and deeper; the extra savoring of her scent driving him to release. Hannibal rested his forehead on her shoulder, his breathing deep and fast as he kissed her collarbone. His pulse might not have got above 85 when he killed, but it did when he fucked his Little Starling; especially if they were engaged in a particularly rough session. 

Clarice brought her arms back up wrapping them around his neck, pulling her upper body right up against his. She lifted up slightly releasing Hannibal from inside her. “Carry me upstairs?” she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

The Doctor lifted his head and kissed her on the cheek before pulling her into an embrace. He walked erect to the end of the foyer and up their large marble staircase and down the hall to their bedroom. As he bent over the bed, Clarice untangled her limbs from his body and dropped onto comforter. She reached up and turned the lamp on her nightstand on. Her eyes never left Dr. Lecter as he adjusted himself and the walked around their large bed to the other side of the room. He’d stopped dying his hair and it was now a nice salt and pepper mixure, the only real physical indicator of his age. The plastic surgery he had to alter his appearance prevented him from looking the full twenty plus years older he was than Clarice. 

“Taking these pants to the clearer is now going to be a slight embarrassment,” Hannibal removed his shoes before taking his jacket off and laying it across the back of his chair. He carefully removed his new cuff links and sat them on his night stand.

“Oh stop being so dramatic,” Clarice brought her left foot up closer to hands and undid the buckle on her strappy shoe. She tossed it on the floor. “I’m sure they’ve seen worse. Besides, you owe me a whole new dress and pair of panties.” 

“Do I?” He turned around as he loosened the tie. “I’m fairly sure you have a closet full of dresses and a dresser drawer full of those little lacy inconveniences.” 

“Oh but how you love me to pose in those little lacy inconveniences when artistic inspiration strikes,” Clarice laid her left leg down on the bed and brought her right up and removed its shoe.

“Do I, Clarice?” he crawled across the bed. When he reached her, he ran his fingers alongside the inside of her right thigh, continuing up inside the dress, only stopping when he reach her clit. The Doctor stroked lightly and she gasped, taking a breath in through her mouth.

Hannibal looked at her intently, the reds of his eyes consuming her, “They do make for a beautiful portrait of you with an added garter belt and bustier.” He rubbed clit again but harder this time. He took joy in the slight flinch of her body and rise of her chest as she whimpered, “But right now they were a nuisance because I’m not done leading.” He removed his hands and retrieved the maroon silk tie still around his neck and stretched it out in front of his chest. 

Clarice smiled coyly at him as she held her arms up, wrapping her hands around the same bar of their decorative iron bed frame.

“That’s my girl,” Hannibal returned her smile as he loosely wound the tie around her wrists and bar. “And speaking of portraits…now, to put on the necklace I meant to give you earlier and get my paper and pencils. Don’t worry,” he ran his hand down her cheek. “I shall only do a rough sketch so I can take advantage of you in this position.”


End file.
